Estrellita
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Marikanan] [Feliz San Valentín!] Era un gran día y ella no estaba. Solo se salvaba por la sorpresa que tenía


" _¿Por qué no ha venido Kanan?_ " preguntó un tanto extrañada Mari. Era la última en llegar a aquella reunión imprevista formada por Dia en aquel día tan especial como era San Valentín

" _La llamé y me dijo que no venía porque tenía que descansar. Al parecer ayer estuvo hasta las tantas en el trabajo y no le sentó muy bien. Quería descansar y no quise insistir_ "

" _Pues que raro_ " entró al trapo Chika " _Ella no es de estar tra… nada_ "

Cayó al ver la asesina mirada de Dia.

La reunión siguió como si nada, ante unas explicaciones un tanto aburridas para todas, sobre sobre todo para Mari. Entre tantas palabras ya no entendían porque las había citado Dia, pero tampoco se atrevían a interrumpirla conociendo suy muy fuerte caracter. En todo ese momento, Mari no dejó de mirar el reloj, preguntandose porque su amiga peli azul no estaba presente. Era molesto no verla en ese momento, justo en ese día que era San Valentín. Echó un vistazo en su bolso para asegurarse de que sus chocolates estuvieran bien. Se había esmerado de una forma exagerada, toda una semana con su buena amiga Yohane y Riko intentando descifrar el enigma de como preparar bombones. Fueron muchas las peleas y las batallas perdidas hasta dar con el chocolate perfecto. Pero no era suficiente con aquel chocolate. Tenía que hacerlos de una forma que llamaran la atención y no simples corazoncitos. Recordó lo tanto que amaba Kanan los delfines. No sabía porque, pero estaba con ello hasta en la camiseta. No le costó encontrar un molde y hacer la super receta de chocolates versión delfín. Quería declararse, ser novias oficiales y gritarle a todo el mundo lo felices y brillantes que eran. Si es que ella sentía lo mismo. Si, Kanan la amaba, estaba muy segura de ello.

Pero no sabía porque no había ido a aquella improvisada reunión, si de verdad había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde o cualquier o otra cosas. Simplemente lo cuestionaba todo y sobre todas aquellas preguntas la que más brillaba era la de si podría ver a Kanan después.

Vio que era muy tarde. Casi todo el día de San Valentín había pasado y Día parecía cansada. Todo había perdido sentido, pero seguía ahí, al pie de la pizarra. De pronto sonó en el móvil, con el que Día pidió un momento. Se la podía escuchar gritar un tanto de emoción, pero nada más entrar un tanto sonrojada y aguantando toda aquella emoción.

" _Bueno… ya hemos terminado con la reunión...de mentira_ "

Todas se sorprendieron ante la gran sorpresa que habían montado entre Kanan y Dia, una improvisada noche viendo las estrellas desde cerca de su casa. Ya todas sabían de la gran pasión de Kanan por la astronomía pero no se esperaban que detrás de aquellos días en los que no aparecía había una preparación para San Valentín como aquel. Cerca del mar, luego podrían quedarse en la casa de Matsuura con sus demasiadas sanas cenas y sobre todo un montón de estrellas.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas por el lugar que había preparado Kanan. Entre todo había una tienda de campaña que había preparado por si alguien tenía un poco de frío o sueño, mucha comida y varias linternas a parte de la lámpara que tendría por dentro la tienda. No faltaban pilas de recambio en aquellas mochilas. Aún faltaba un tanto por anochecer y se veía en toda aquella comida parte de esa cena que todas querían.

Una vez más, Kanan demostraba gran mano a la hora de planificar las cosas.

" _Esto está delicioso, Kanan_ " dijo Hanamaru

" _Come cuanto quieras_ " le dijo con una sonrisa. Se giró un momento a donde estaban los telescopios y vio que Chika estaba con You tratándose sin tener idea fija. Se acercó a paso ligero para que no le estropearan los aparatos. Lloraría mucho si uno se perdía por aquella experimentación de las chicas " _Espera Chika, si tocas eso..._ "

Entre risas y comida había llegado la noche. Kanan tenía sus libros más preciados en un lugar donde cada una de ellas pudieran cogerlas y pudieran buscar lo que ella ya había visto. Mari miró como Hanamaru y Ruby estaban juntas, entre risas. Para nadie era un misterio que Dia había aceptado que ellas salieran y por regalo de San Valentín, Ruby había conseguido un colgante en forma de corazón de color rojo, a lo que ella respondió con el mismo corazón pero dorado. Se reían y abrazaban, algún que otro beso recatado… mucho más monas que Chika y Riko, pues Chika no se controlaba y Riko era demasiado tímida y se escuchaban sus gritillos.

Ellas si que estaban disfrutando de las últimas horas del día más romántico del año y ella solo tenía un montón de chocolate guardado.

Tendría que dar ella el primer paso, pero no dejaba de estar con las estrellas y perdida entre todo el trabajo que algunas le daban por manazas con todo el equipo.

Y estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Dia. Ella no dejaba de pedirle ayuda, hablaban mucho a solas, reían… le daba demasiados celos. pero tenía su sentido, habían mantenido su amistad mientras ella estudiaba fuera. Quizás había algo más y nadie lo sabía. Aquello le estaba sentando demasiado mal, pero decidió no decir nada delante de todas.

Ya casi eran las doce y Kanan las acompañó a su dormitorio, donde cada una descansaría donde viera. Hasta había apartado su cama para que fuera un futón más. Mari no quería irse a dormir, no quería que el día terminara sin poder entregarle aquellos chocolates. Veía desde la terraza, con una taza de chocolate en las manos, como Kanan recogía solo una parte de todo y se dedicaba con el único telescopio a buscar algo con gran pasión. Era lo que más la enamoraba, lo tanto que ella podía entregarse a lo que más amaba.

" _¡Mari, ven aquí!_ " le gritó nada más llegar a su altura, obligándola a dejar la taza para que viera algo atrás de aquel trasto

" _Shiny_ " exclamó al ver una estrellita brillando con fuerza. No entendía el significado ni porque le había enseñado ese momento cuando solo quedaban las dos

" _Ven, tumbate y te diré algunas constelaciones_ "

Se pegó a ella en el suelo y dejó que el dedo índice de Matsuura la fuera indicando cada constelación que ella sabía de memoria. Casi se sentía en una cita por la media dulzura con la que decía. La sonrojaba ligeramente pensar que era lo más parecido a cita que estaba teniendo con Kanan. Miró su reloj. Cinco minutos para que dieran las doce. Agarró su mano mientra señalaba otra constelación.

" _¿Y la estrellita de antes?_ "

" _Era tu estrellita. Brillante como tu_ " le dijo con una sonrisa que terminó por avergonzar a Mari " _No me juzgues… no sabía como decirte feliz San Valentín_ "

" _Con chocolate…_ " de su bolso agarró los chocolates y se los dio. Aún estaban en buen estado. Vio la cara de emoción de la peli azul al ver la forma de delfín. " _Kanan, yo..._ "

No pudo decirle nada. Matsuura Kanan había tomado la delantera y la había besado.

Su primer beso debajo de tantas estrellas.


End file.
